Tougher Days (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Catherine has a meeting with a powerful senator.


_Mari & Ilna- you guys are the absolute best. Thanks for EVERYTHING! There are no two people I'd rather be on this ride with._

 _Sandy-what would I do without you?_

 _REAL Worlders-I can never fully express what all your amazing support means to me. All I can say is that in our fourth calendar year your support and encouragement keeps me as enthusiastic as I was about this project day one._

* * *

 **Tougher Days (1/1)**

"Are you ready for your meeting with Senator Tanaka?" Lea asked Catherine as the other staff members dispersed after the morning meeting. "Remember, she can be … " The governor searched for the right word. " … rigid."

Catherine smiled. Pearl Tanaka's fierce nature was well known in the halls of the capitol. When Chas Silver, Denning's former chief of staff who Catherine still had lunch with once a month, found out about the meeting he texted her four words.

Better you than me.

"I'm ready for her," Catherine replied confidently. "She may not like what I have to say, but I'm ready."

"Good." Lea looked at the papers in front of her with barely concealed irritation. "The thing that irritates me most is she would never have submitted a proposal like this to Sam Denning. Yet for some reason she thinks she can railroad me."

"She's testing you." Catherine agreed. "She has to know there's no way you could possibly support this level of infrastructure spending. I'll feel her out and see what she's really after."

"Thanks." Lea sighed. "I'll be anxious to hear how it goes.

* * *

Catherine sat at her desk reviewing her notes one last time before the senator was due to arrive. She wanted to make sure she had her facts down cold. Pearl Tanaka was not a woman who tolerated poor preparation.

At twenty-three years old, she was hired as the secretary for a mid-level manager at one of Hawaii's largest contracting firms. It was there she met an up and coming salesman by the name of Morrismo Tanaka. After several weeks of nervous flirting he worked up the courage to ask her out and as they walked on the beach after dinner he told her about his dreams of making it big.

Less than five years later those dreams were well on their way to being realized when Morrismo used a small inheritance from his grandfather to start the Allied Concrete Company.

He married Pearl and together, through lots of hard work and long hours, they became the largest provider of commercial concrete services in Hawaii, specializing in infrastructure projects such as bridges and highways.

Morrismo oversaw each jobsite while Pearl took charge of the office. She spent long hours educating herself on every aspect of running a successful business from bookkeeping to marketing and everything in between.

As the business grew she was able to hire a staff to handle most of the day to day tasks but her standards never wavered. She expected the same exacting work from then that she demanded from herself. And if anyone failed to meet that standard she didn't hesitate to let them know.

She was well aware the employees called her The Dragon Lady behind her back. She wondered sometimes if they'd be surprised to hear she actually liked that nickname.

As the business continued to grow Pearl and Morrismo settled comfortably into their new positions in Oahu high society. They joined the country club, made the rounds of the charity galas, and were looking at buying a vacation property on the mainland.

Then in an instant everything changed.

Pearl's world was shattered when Morrismo died in an accident at the age of thirty-nine leaving her a heartbroken, but very wealthy, widow.

She threw herself into work, not only as a way to deal with her grief but as a way to preserve her husband's legacy and keep his dream alive. When she felt as though new regulations hampered her company's potential for growth she decided to run for state senate. Throwing herself into the process with her usual tenacity she beat her opponent, a four-term senator, handily. That was nearly thirty years ago and she'd won every election since by a landslide.

Her constituents loved her relentless nature and she had the unwavering support of the commercial construction industry who liked having one of their own in the halls of political power.

During her first term she used her connections to get a seat on the transportation committee and through the years she worked her way up to chairperson. As such she had great influence over the budget the committee presented each year.

It was her habit to propose large increases in spending on roads and bridges throughout the islands but this year's numbers were at a level she'd never suggested before.

Catherine actually admired Senator Tanaka. She was a woman who had worked hard to make it in a so-called man's world not once but twice. First by earning the respect of her peers in the concrete business and then by rising through the ranks of a political world which was very much an old boy's network when she joined three decades prior.

She hoped they could have a productive meeting and forge a good working relationship moving forward.

At precisely 10:00 A.M. her assistant buzzed the intercom to let Catherine know the senator had arrived.

"Senator Tanaka, I'm glad to finally get a chance to meet you." Catherine rounded her desk and held out her hand. "Thanks for coming over this morning."

"My pleasure," the senator replied with a clipped tone. "I'm on a fairly tight schedule so if we could get right down to business I'd appreciate it."

"Of course." Catherine rubbed her back as she moved behind the desk and took her seat.

She thought she detected a small look of disapproval from the older woman with her gray hair pulled back tightly in a bun and ramrod straight posture but she shook it off and opened the folder containing Lea's notes on the proposed infrastructure spending.

"The governor has a few concerns about some of your numbers," Catherine began.

"I've reviewed the notes you sent over yesterday," Pearl responded testily. "I think Lea is taking a very short-sighted view of things. The highway projects I've proposed, as well as the bridge upgrades and improvements to the airport and ferry service not only create local jobs but they would be a great asset to tourism."

"The governor agrees that they're all worthy projects," Catherine nodded. "The simple fact is they can't all be undertaken in one fiscal year."

Senator Tanaka huffed. "I realize infrastructure maintenance and repair doesn't make for flashy headlines and it may not hold much PR value but I assure you it's every bit as important as some of the other issues Lea has shown a willingness to throw money at."

Catherine took a deep breath. She knew the woman was baiting her. Testing out the limits of how far she could push the new administration.

"As you're well aware from the times you've worked with her in the past," Catherine said evenly, "Governor Kekoa is committed to a strong infrastructure across the state. She's very much in favor of several of the projects you're proposing and has championed the airport upgrade for years, long before she became governor."

The senator tilted her perfectly coiffed head. "She wouldn't be the first person to abandon her prior stance on an issue when she moved on to higher office."

"Governor Kekoa is not abandoning anything," Catherine assured her. "She's simply being realistic about budget constraints."

"I laid out a plan for fully funding the projects in my original proposal." Senator Tanaka insisted with an intense look Catherine was sure was meant to intimidate her.

"By making significant cuts to reduced cost school lunches and after hour tutoring programs among other things," Catherine pointed out.

The senator's eyes dropped to Catherine's belly. "Perhaps you're not in a position to be objective when it comes to decisions about issues involving children right now."

"I promise you I am," Catherine responded tightly.

Senator Tanaka's voice rose slightly. "The adults who would get work on these projects are just as important as the children in those schools. Maybe it's time Lea remembered that. Children can't vote."

"Governor Kekoa," Catherine said, her voice firm but her volume unchanged, "is committed to doing what's best for all the citizens of Hawaii. As you can see in her notes she's proposing a 7% increase in infrastructure spending."

Senator Tanaka closed the folder she was holding. "I'm looking for a minimum of 11%."

Catherine held her gaze. "That simply isn't going to happen. "The governor is determined to get the airport upgrades underway as soon as possible and after that she's open to hearing your thoughts on which of your other projects you'd like to prioritize."

"I want them all," the older woman insisted stubbornly.

Catherine didn't waver. "That's not going to happen. So why don't we take a look and see if we can come up with a new plan that fits the budget."

Senator Tanaka glared. "Perhaps you're not the person I should be talking about this with."

Catherine looked confused. "I'm sorry?"

The senator clasped her hands in front of her. "Perhaps I'd be better off discussing this with whoever will be handling things in the fall when it comes time to actually bring this to the floor for a vote."

"I'll be the one handling it in the fall," Catherine replied.

"Really?" the senator looked taken aback. "I just assumed that you'd be staying home once your baby is born."

"No, I'll be coming back to work." Catherine tried to hide her shock at the senator's assumption. "In fact, my daughter's birth appears as if it's going to coincide nicely with the summer recess. If all goes as planned I'll be back in the office before the fall term begins."

"I never had any children myself," Senator Tanaka huffed derisively. "Mostly because as a woman dedicated to my career I didn't think it was fair to the child. I hope you don't end up regretting your decision."

"My husband and I have discussed it and we're both very comfortable with our decision as I'm sure you are with yours." Catherine looked at the older woman pointedly. She was more than willing to put up with a certain amount of posturing and testing from the politicos who viewed her as an unproven newcomer but she drew the line when it came to involving Niblet.

She held the senator's gaze and saw what she would almost call a look of respect. Grudging respect but still … she'd take what she could get. Finally the older woman spoke. "Let's take a look at the numbers then."

* * *

It was 12:15 when Catherine and Pearl Tanaka emerged from her office. Their at times contentious back and forth had brought them significantly closer together on the numbers though they hadn't reached a final consensus. They were close enough at this point that the senator could meet with Governor Kekoa to pound out the last few details.

As they entered Jen's office Catherine saw her mother and Kaitlyn sitting in the chairs along the wall waiting patiently.

"Senator Tanaka. I'd like you meet my mother, Dr. Elizabeth Rollins, and Kaitlyn Allen."

The senator nodded in their direction. "Pleasure to meet you both."

"Did I forget we had an appointment?" Catherine asked.

"No, Kaitlyn and I were going to try the vegetarian restaurant on King Street for lunch and stopped by on the off chance you might be free to join us," Elizabeth smiled.

Catherine glanced at Jen who nodded that the schedule was clear.

"I'd love to. Just give me a few minutes to wrap some things up." She turned back to Senator Tanaka. "The governor's assistant will call your office this afternoon and set up a time for you to meet early next week."

"I'll be looking forward to it." The senator stepped towards the door to the hallway then turned back towards Elizabeth with something that resembled a smile. "You should be very proud of your daughter. She's smart, she's dedicated and she holds her ground and doesn't let anyone intimidate her."

"That's how her father and I raised her," Elizabeth beamed. "And we are definitely very proud."

"Doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on her though." The experienced senator held her head high. "I'm gonna fight her for every dollar I can."

Catherine grinned wryly. "I'm looking forward to it."

After the senator made her way into the hall Catherine turned to Kaitlyn. "I have to go talk to the governor for a few minutes. Do you wanna come along and say hello?"

Kaitlyn jumped up. "Yes, please."

"What about you, Mom?"

"I think I'll stay here and talk to Jen," Elizabeth replied. "Tell Lea I'll see her at the baby shower."

As they headed towards the governor's office Kaitlyn chattered away happily about her morning with Elizabeth. How they'd visited an exhibit celebrating the work of female scientists sponsored by the Women's Studies Department at UH.

"I think I might want to be a marine biologist when I grow up," Kaitlyn bubbled excitedly.

"I think you'd be perfect at that," Catherine smiled sincerely. "But you've got plenty of time to decide. The most important thing is you find a job you love."

"Do you love your job?" the young girl asked.

"I do," Catherine beamed. "I really do. Even though some days are tougher than others."

 **THE END**

* * *

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_

 _mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in __one place. You can find it at_

 _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


End file.
